new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach (SSB18)
Peach (ピーチ, Peach) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018. Attributes Peach is a tall, light character who is quite slow in terms of dashing speed, air speed and falling speed. While this is an unfavorable combination of traits, it is compensated by her unique floating ability. Her float ability grants her the power to hover at any height she chooses, giving her a distinct advantage in combat. This, combined with a potent aerial moveset, makes her a force to be reckoned with. Peach can play an effective keep-away game. Vegetable serves as her projectile, and as a throwable item, it is quite a versatile one; the move also has a 1/250 chance of spawning a powerful Bob-omb and a 1/166 chance of spawning a shield-shattering Mr. Saturn. Peach's floating ability also helps her to control space; floating low to the ground and using retreating aerials makes her difficult to punish, and this greatly helps her own approach as well, as with good spacing she can attack the opponent's shield with little fear of reprisal. Her tilt attacks are less safe, but given the right opportunity have decent combo potential. She has a decent grab game, as her down throw can be followed up with a variety of moves and her back throw is relatively strong. All of this gives her a solid set of options in the neutral game. Peach does not have trouble KOing, either. Her forward aerial's high knockback makes it her best finishing move, and it can be used while floating to "fish" for a kill with relative safety. Back throw is also a good KO option. Floating allows for effective edgeguarding as well, potentially leading to early KOs. Peach also has a potent if somewhat situational set of smash attacks; her forward smash cycles through three weapons each with their own useful properties, her down smash is a multi-hit attack good for catching rolls and edge recovery options, and her up smash is a particularly powerful move when sweetspotted. Peach does of course have drawbacks, mainly relating to her slow movement. Faster opponents may be able to overwhelm her before she can begin throwing vegetables or otherwise defend herself. If thrown into the air she can have difficulty landing, and this along with her low weight makes her susceptible to juggling and vertical KOs. Peach's ability to approach suffers against characters with long reach and disjoints, as she lacks the agility to get in close before they can hit her. Her recovery is also a potential point of failure, as while she can travel a great deal of horizontal distance, she is left vulnerable if forced to rely on Peach Parasol, and her vertical recovery is somewhat poor, making it possible for her to be gimped. Due to this Peach has a very high learning curve. Moveset On-screen appearance *Appears spinning out of a shower of hearts, then winks and poses with her parasol saying "Hi!". Taunts *Up: Takes out and twirls her parasol. She says "Sweet!" as she does this. *Side: Dances in a taunting manner as little music notes flutter around her, while singing a little tune similar to "Ring Around the Rosie". *Down: Spins around once. She then winks and points with her index finger in a somewhat bent posture and says "Uh-huh!" If Peach is facing left, she will wave instead of pointing her finger. Idle poses *Looks over her shoulders and brushes something off her dress. *Raises arms up and stretches. *Adjusts her ring before raising her hand and looking at it. *Fiddles with her hair. Victory poses *Twirls around, and waves, saying "Oh, did I win?" *Swings her arm out and puts it behind her, saying "Peachy!" *Twirls with hearts surrounding her, poses, then says "This is fun!" This replaces her old victory animation where she holds her hands together. Trophies Palette Swaps / Alternate Costumes Trivia